


Thoughts on a Plane

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [73]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flight back from Baltimore prompts some internal musing for both of them. Season 2, after <i>Failure to Communicate</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on a Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Stacy-

She sits in her first class seat, sipping at a Scotch and soda, glancing at the empty seat beside her. Greg would have been sitting there, had he not gotten himself tacked onto the 'no-fly' list temporarily. It was for a good reason, but he didn't make the airport personnel very happy.

Then there was the kiss. Or is it 'The Kiss' with capitals? It happened in her hotel room after a discussion about curry. Damn if he hadn't tasted exactly the same as he had before she'd left. And for a moment, she could remember why they had been together to begin with and forget why she'd left.

His mouth on hers, his hands on her hips, his tongue sliding smoothly against hers. Then that damned phone had rung, the call from his team about their patient. That had pulled him back into his puzzle and away from her. She hadn't minded that really. It was familiar.

And it prevented a 'bad thing' from happening in her room overnight. Though, it was a 'thing' she had wanted to happen. She had missed him terribly, only she hadn't realized how much until she'd seen him at the hospital. All of the crap they'd been through over his leg seemed so distant and insignificant.

No, it was good that the patient had gotten in the way and that he wasn't on this flight with her now.

* * * *

House-

Flying wasn't one of his favorite things to do. First class was better than coach, but neither was particularly comfortable for his leg. This time, however, he had another puzzle for his mind to focus on - Stacy.

She'd kissed him. She'd told him to shut up and kissed him. What did that mean? Did it mean something different to her than it did to him? He was sure it meant he was right – she was still in love with him.

He stared into his Scotch, watching the ice slide around the glass. If he stared hard enough into the Scotch, he could still taste her on his lips. He wanted to get that taste back. He wanted to get _her_ back.

When he closed his eyes, he could imagine the scene in the hotel room going beyond that kiss. He could see them dropping coats and clothing to the floor, crawling into the bed and rolling around all night like they used to – before his leg, before she left. He wanted that back, to feel that again.

So lost in his own thoughts, he nearly snarled something ugly at the flight attendant who was asking to refill his drink. He relinquished his glass, grateful for the alcohol, hoping it, paired with the Vicodin, would knock him out for the rest of the flight. He needed to think about something other than Stacy.


End file.
